


Little Theon

by Anonymous



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Come Shot, Comeplay, Don't Like Don't Read, Dubious Consent, Incest, M/M, Porn With Plot, Possessive Behavior, Rimming, Spit As Lube, Theon is 18, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 08:21:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12428748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Euron is spending time with his favorite  nephew and just adores him. Well he adores him a little too much





	1. Chapter 1

Euron loved his little Theon. In more ways then he should.

 

He was so quite, meek, shy and very obedient. Unlike Euron's Niece. 

It was a Wednesday afternoon and he's in his brother's house, just sitting by Theon and watching at the kitchen table. The lad was doing some homework. 

"Little Theon."

The boy jumps a little from being startled. "Yes?"

"Can you be a good nephew and go get me a beer?" Theon bites his lip and looks down. "Dad doesn't like you drinking his beer." The boy mumbles. "But Balon's not here, besides he won't know that one beer is missing. He has plenty." Theon sighs but gets up and goes to the fridge and opens it, getting out a can for his uncle.

"Here." He says handing it to him. Euron smiles and takes it. "Thank you Nephew, you know you're my favorite." He's says sincerely

"Really?" 

"Yes. You're so amusing and kind. If I asked your sister she would of flipped me off and tell me to get it myself. If I asked your father....well let's just say it wouldn't be pretty. You're so good."

Euron reaches over and puts his hand over Theon's cheek. "Maybe I should convince Balon to let me take you to my place."

Theon pulls back and blushes a little. Euron smirks. Seeing the boy get easily flustered was just simply amusing. Euron opens his can and takes a swing.

"this is crap. Got anything else?" Theon shakes his head. "Your old man has shitty taste in alcohol." He mumbles. "What time does your family get home."

"Um, dad gets home around 11:30 and Yara is going to be spending the night at a friend's." Euron grins and gets up from the table. "Perfect, come we're going to the store." Euron grabs Theon's arm and urges him to get out of his chair.

"But why?"

"To get some better alcohol and they we can come back and have ourselves a good time Nephew." 

"I have homework and I-I can't drink." Euron rolls his eyes and pulls Theon out his chair. "Boy you are at age were all ironborns should be drinking. You're not a man until you do."

Before Theon could further protest his uncle was pulling him out the kitchen. 

Soon they were outside the house and heading towards Euron's car. He pulled the door open and practically shoves Theon in, then gets in himself. "Trust me boy, you'll thank me for this." He starts the car and starts driving out the driveway.

-

In about to hours they returned to the house and They came out carrying some bags. Well Theon was almost carrying all of them. 

When they got in They set the bags in the kitchen. "Now Nephew, me and you can have some fun."

"I rather just go back to my homework." Theon says while fiddling with his fingers. "Your studies can wait, now turn the oven and put in the pizza in there." Theon sighs but does what he says. His uncle is not going to let him be. 

He takes out the pizza from the bag and opens it. After getting it on a pan, he turns on the oven and puts it in.

"Why don't we watch some T.V. While we wait." He grabs Theon and pulls him into the living room.

They both sit on the sofa and Euron turns on the T.V. "You like porn boy?" Theon's face instantly turns red. "W-What?"

"Do you watch porn? must boys you're age do. I'm sure I can find something good. What type of women you're into?"

"U-Uncle I rather not watch any of that with you." 

"Nothing wrong with men watching together."

"But-"

"Are you not into women, do you want it to be men?" Theon just blushes even more. Euron gives a hardy laugh. "Nephew you are so easy to flustered, it's almost...adorable." Theon doesn't say anything he just looks away in embarrassment

"We'll just watch some soccer." He says turning it to a certain sports channel. "But I will show you some good quality porn one day. Hm Spain vs Italy, not my favorite countries but still decent." 

Euron puts his arm around Theon's shoulder and pulled him a little close. "Perhaps next week we should have some fun on my boat. Just got her fixed up, has your father taken you out to sea yet?"

"Um, no. He's just taken Yara."

"Your father is fucking disgrace. Not taking his only iron born son to the sea." Theon would try to defend his father, but he didn't really like his father anyway. 

"I'll take you, if the stubborn jackass won't. We'll have a grand time. Hey why don't you sit in my lap?"

"I can't do that."

"Why not? You use to do it when you were younger?" 

"Yeah, when I was a boy." Euron chuckles and pulled him even closer. "You'll always be a boy to me." 

 

Soon the pizza was done and Theon took it out and started cutting it. While he was doing that, Euron was opening a bottle of a whiskey. He pours two glasses. He hands one to Theon after he's done cutting the pizza. "Here try it." Theon hesitates but takes the glass.

He takes a small sip then shows a face of disgust. Euron chuckles. "I guess you're not ready for that." He takes the glass and drinks it himself. "Don't worry I'll make you something more of your speed."

Euron goes to the grocery bag and takes out a six pack of Guinness, then goes to the freezer getting out some ice cream.

-

They were now sitting at the table eating their dinner. 

"Before I got here, did your father leave anything for you to make dinner?" Theon shook his head. His father could care less if he ate. "He just told me there were take out menus in the drawer."

"My brother truly does not care for his family. Such a shame." He says while his mouth his full. He drinks his whiskey to wash it down. Euron finishes the rest of his slice then gets up. He goes to fridge and takes out a tall glass.

He goes back to Theon and sets it by his plate. "What's this?"

"A Guinness float. I said I would make you something more of your speed. If you're not ready to take a man's drink, then you'll start out with a boy's." Theon looked embarrassed, he couldn't handle one glass of whiskey.

"Oh Nephew I'm just teasing. I drink these too on occasion." He lied. He just needs the boy to drink it. Euron gets him a straw and a spoon. "Go on." Theon takes the straw and puts it in. The boy gives it a small sip. It actually tasted good. He takes more sips and smiles a little. 

"A nice night with my nephew, we need to do this more often." He pours himself some more whiskey and downs it one go. 

Pretty soon a Theon is finish with his cup. Euron takes it and refills it with the Guinness and ice cream. He sets back down next to Theon.

"I can't have anymor-"

"Live a little nephew, I hardly doubt that my brother will let you do this." Theon bites his lip but starts drinking from the cup again.

After his second cup, he had his third. Theon was already drunk. He was a light weight like Euron suspected. 

"Finish your drink Nephew."

"C-Can't, feel...weird."

"You're just a little tipsy, but if you don't want to finish it, that's okay." He takes the cup and drinks a little bit from it. "W-Wanna go to bed."

"Already? but night is so young." Theon groans. "Please u-uncle."

"Well all right." Euron gets up from his chair and picks Theon up from his, making him yelp. 

Euron carries him to his room and drops him on his bed. "You look flushed little Theon, maybe you should of just had one glass." Theon sighs and just lays his head on his pillow. 

"Now that you had your first drink, you need to watch some good porn and maybe tomorrow I can take you to a strip clu-"

"Uncle just stop. Can't do any of that."

"Sooner or later, you're going have to have a sexual encounter to become a man. Who wouldn't want you? you're such a beautiful boy."

Theon blushes and buries his face in the pillow a little. "It amazes me that such an ugly mug like my brother could produce someone so breathtaking like you." He whispers in Theon's ears. "So pretty, have you been kissed?"

Theon shook his head.

"That's ashamed, these lips are pretty." he bends down and kisses him. Theon gasp and tries to push away but Euron quickly pinned him to the bed, then he quickly turns him on his back m

When he pulled back the boy was panting. "Uncle, you can't."

"Course I can, I highly doubt your father or sister will find out. Also you seemed to enjoy it, you're getting hard." He grabbed Theon's crotch and squeezed making the him whimper.

"You don't want me to stop do you?"

"Euron we c-can't-"

"Come little Theon be good and just let me...." he trailed off as he grabbed Theon's belt and unbuckled it, he pulled both pants and underwear down. Theon hissed when the cold air hit his legs.

"Your cock, it's not the size of a real man, but still so pretty. Euron grabs the hard member and strokes it. Theon whimpers and pushes his hips up.

Euron smirks and strokes harder. "You do want this little one." He let's go of Theon's cock and flicks the the tip. "Since your cock is pretty I bet you have a pretty hole." He grabs Theon's legs and pushes them up to his chest. 

He gets a good look at Theon's entrance. Pink, tight and almost hairless. "Cutest part of you." Theon blushes, he feels so exposed right now.

Euron looks at it some before gathering the spit in his mouth and spitting straight on his hole. "Euron!" 

"Shh, its okay sweetheart, Have to get you wet." Euron pushes his fingers against the tight entrance, makeing the spit go inside. He's so tight, his hole clenches on the tips of fingers.

He stops using his fingers and bends down. He gives the hole a lick. Theon squeaks as the tongue licks him. Euron licks until his hole softens, he pushes his tongue in. Theon starts making the sweetest noises he's ever heard. 

He nips the rim and gets his tongue deeper. Soon Theon's hole started to turn red. He lifts his head up and admires his work. Theon's hole was winking at him. He spits again, getting the saliva straight in there.

"Love that your a virgin, you're so tight and perfect for me. How do you feel little Theon?"

"I-I feel-Ah!" Euron sticks two fingers in him. "Feels good doesn't it? You like me making you feel good don't you, your little hole is just sucking in my fingers." He thrust his fingers in and out, then pushes them deeper until he hits something.

Theon yelps and shivers when he hits it. "Found your prostate sweetheart." Euron rubs his prostate a few more times then takes his fingers out. The hole was gaping now, trying to close itself back up.

"Loved that you open right up for me little Theon." He takes two of his thumbs and puts them inside, then strenches his hole even more. Theon gasp at the feeling.

"I want to fuck this sweet little ass, but not now." He takes his thumbs away and puts three fingers in this time. Euron keeps pushes them deep and twist, he starts touching the boy's prostate again.

"E-Euron I-oh god!" With one more hit at the prostate, Theon was coming on his chest. "So good baby, now it's my turn." Euron unbuckles his pants and takes out his hard member.

He starts stroking it and aims at Theon's hole. "Looks so sexy right now. Hole gaping, all red and puffy, perfect body trembling from me." Euron strokes harder and finally comes. 

Come gets on Theon's hole and starts to drip down. Euron sighs and tucks himself away. He then takes two fingers and pushes the dripping come up. "Want you full of me little one." He pushes the come inside and plays with it, enjoying the squelching sounds his hole makes. 

Euron puts the fingers in a little deeper and tugs him open. Theon whimpers as Euron takes another finger from his other hand and pushes the rest of the come inside. 

Euron takes his hands away and kisses Theon one more time. "Uncle..." he sounds exhausted.

"Shh, little one, rest." Theon nods and puts his legs down. He turns on his stomach and gives a tired yawn.

Just then Euron phones rings. He looks at the screen and sees it's his brother. He answers it.

"Hello brother....yeah yeah everything is fine, gave your son some dinner and had some quality time with him, unlike you." He smirks when he hears Balon give an insult. Euron looks at the sleeping boy and grins.

"Hey brother you mind if my favorite Nephew spends the weekend with me...thanks." He hangs and strokes Theon hair.

"Me and you can have such fun little Theon."


	2. Chapter 2

This Saturday Theon was with Euron again. His father had no problem letting him stay the weekend's at his Uncle's.

Balon thought the less he had to deal with Theon the better. 

Right now he is outside his uncle's house sitting on the porch and reading a book. Well he was trying to read his book, there was too much noise coming from the house.

The noise was laughter and yelling. Euron's friends were over and they were probably just drinking. The door opens and it's Euron. "Nephew come in and join the fun." But Theon shakes his head. "No thank you, I rather just stay out here and read." 

Euron rolled his eyes and went over to Theon, then grabbed his wrist. He made him stand up. "You've had your nose buried in that book all day, time to take a break." He starts pulling Theon inside the house.

A butch of Euron's friends were inside the living area with beers in their hands. Euron goes to the kitchen and gets a beer, then hands it to Theon. "Go on in and get comfortable, enough reading." Euron takes the book out of his hand and puts it on the counter.

Theon nervously stepped inside the living room, he hoped no one saw him come in but as usual he didn't get his wish. "well now who's this?" One of them says with a grin. 

Euron steps in and puts a hand on Theon's shoulder. "Boys this is my Nephew." 

"We'll the lad sure is pretty isn't he? What's your name?"

"Theon." 

"A petty name to go with your looks." Theon blushes a little and looks down at the floor. "Come in join us lad, a good game of football is on. Ireland vs England." Theon goes over and sits on the floor. 

Soon Theon was enjoying the game like the rest of them. All though he did feel a lot of them staring at him like a piece of meat. "You haven't drunk your beer." Euron says to him. 

"I just don't like beer that much."

"Very well, hey why don't you go in the kitchen and make us sandwiches, there's cold cuts in the fridge." Theon wanted to stay and watch the game but at the same time he doesn't want to get stare at by these men anymore. So he nods and gets  up.

In the kitchen he takes out bread, meat and condiments. As he starting on the first sandwich, Euron comes in.

"You are just the sweetest thing I have, your so good for me." He wraps his hands on Theon's hips and squeezes. Theon gasp a little. "Uncle not now."

"Don't be like that little Theon, give me a kiss." Theon gets out of his grip and gives a glare. "Not now uncle." Euron smirks and leans in Theon's ear. "Does that mean you wouldn't mind later?" He whispers. "I have so many things I wanna do to your little ass."

Theon shivers, making Euron laugh. He steps away from the boy and goes out the kitchen. 

Theon feels absolutely wrong about this. It's his uncle for Christ sakes. Theon sighs and just continues making the sandwichs, trying to forget what just happened.

-

After Theon was done making the sandwichs, he goes in the living room carrying a big plate and pass the sandwiches around.

One of them grabs their's and then slaps Theon's ass. Theon nearly jumps out his skin and almost drops the plate. Everyone just laughs.

"You have a nice ass sweetheart." Theon honestly didn't know how to respond. "Okay Harrag that's enough." Euron cuts in. "I don't need you scaring him off."

"Just some harmless flirting, that's all." Euron narrows his eyes and keeps remembers to keep an eye on him. 

After about an hour the game was over, everyone was just sitting around and talking. Theon was a little thirsty, so he decides to get up and go to the kitchen for something to drink.

He goes to fridge and opens it. As he's looking he feels arms wrapped around his waist. Theon turns around expecting to see his uncle buts it's not. It's Harrag. "I'm so glad Euron brought you here, I was getting bored until you came along. Are you seeing anyone sweetheart?"

"N-No." Theon could smell the beer from his breath, he must of been drunk."

"Then why don't I give you my number and-"

"No thanks I'm good." Theon says quickly, then he tries to get out of his grasp. "Come on love, give me a chance." He slurs. "I said no thank you, now please get off." The grip just gets tighter. "At least give me a kiss before I go." Harrag leans in and tries to kiss his lips but Theon's turns his head around. 

Harrag grabs his cheek forces his head back around. "Stop being a bitch and just-" suddenly Harrag was pulled away. It was Euron and he looked pissed. He punched Harrag hard in the face.

"I told you that's enough, now keep your damn hands off of him!" He sounded possessive. Harrag groans and glares. "Asshole." He mumbles. He glares at both Euron and Theon before leaving the kitchen. 

Euron goes into the living room and turns off the TV. "Everyone leave." He demands.

"What, why?" One of them ask. "Because I said so, this is my house, so leave now." He says dangerously low. Everyone mumble and curse under their breath but does what he says.

When their all gone, Euron goes back into the kitchen where he left Theon. Before Theon could say anything Euron went over to him and kissed him hard. "Mine." He growls after he's done kissing him. "Uncle calm down-gah!" Euron bite his neck. He picks up Theon and carries him to his room.

Euron drops him on the bed and traps his body underneath him. "You are mine nephew and I won't tolerate anyone else touching you.

"Uncle we can't keep doing this-" Theon was cut off from another rough kiss. Euron started to take off Theon's shirt, after that his pants and underwear.

Euron got harder seeing his little Theon trapped underneath him like this. "I must have you, I need to have you." He turns Theon around on his stomach and spreads his legs. "U-Uncle."

"Yes little one?"

"C-Can you use lube this time?" He ask shyly. Euron chuckles and gives Theon's ass a playful slap. "Of course." Euron gets up and goes over to his drawer and opens it. He searches through it until he finds a bottle of lube. 

He gets back on the bed and opens it. After getting some on his hands, spreads Theon open. His hole was tight like the first time he saw it. He sticks a finger in and spreads lube inside. "I love how your ass is still tight for me, but after a while it's going to be loose and slutty from my cock." He whispers. Theon whimpers and buries his head into the pillow.

Euron puts two more fingers in and spreads them. He takes the lube and squeezes some in Theon's hole. He continues to thrust his fingers and rubs his walls.

He takes his fingers out and pulls Theon's hips up. He spreads his cheeks wide and puts his tongue to his hole. "Always so sweet." He mumbles. Theon moans and pushes his ass back. Euron puts one finger back in and licks while his finger stretches him. 

He pulls away and rubs the sensitive rim. "Do you want my cock, you want me to stuff you full?"

"U-Uncle, just get on with it." He says sounding annoyed. Euron bites his ass cheek and slaps it again. "Pushing little thing aren't you?" He takes his cock out and grabs the lube. Euron slathers his cock and puts it near Theon's hole.

He slowly pushes in. Euron let's Theon get use to the feeling before pushing in more. Theon moans and pushes back to get more in. "You're so greedy little Theon. Greedy and slutty for my cock."

He gives slow thrusts and makes sure to hit Theon's prostate. Theon whimpers from it. Euron grabs on to Theon's hips and goes faster. He pulls all the way out and slams back in, making Theon curse loudly. "So good, little Theon, good little slut." Euron pants.

He goes even faster and continues to hit Theon's prostate. Euron trails a finger around Theon's stuff hole and pushes it in next to his cock.

"Your hole could take anything I give it, what if I fist you one day?" Theon whines just from the thought. "You would love it so much." He takes his finger out and gives the hardest thrust. 

He comes with a groan, soon Theon comes after, getting the sheets messy. Euron pulls out slowly and watches Theon's hole drip his come. His hole was all red and puffy.

He swipes up the come with a finger and puts it near Theon's mouth. Theon licks it obediently making his uncle chuckle.

"Like I said, you're my favorite little Theon."

Theon only rolls his eyes and puts his head down. 

"I'm going to plan to have you all summer this year, wouldn't that be nice?" 

Theon only groans and pulls the covers over himself. It's going to be a long summer.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment and kudos please.


End file.
